Rewind Blast
by Invisibleshinyeevee
Summary: SI. No pairings. Two girls find themselves in a world that shouldn't exist. Will they be able to survive in a world that functions on a different wavelength than their own? Collab with: SunsetGlory


_SunsetGlory here to point out to the readers that we don't own Soul Eater at all, however we do hopefully own our own selves. Thanks for reading._

Walking over to my laptop, I press the power button, seeing the screen light up. Collapsing into my chair, I wait. I pick up a sharpie off of the messy desk my computer sits on and begin to chew on the cap. I have a bad habit of doing that. Once my computer finishes starting up, I type in my password and open Skype.

Just as I get online, I receive a message, _"yo eevee, I'm bored"_

I then reply, "_thats not good, im bored too_" I use these two phrases way too often.

"_Well, we could watch some videos lol_" The next message says a few seconds after my reply.

"_ok! which videos, though?_" I'm not very original with my responses.

"_We could watch some anime or something? Unless you want to do something else?"_ I'm often very lazy and don't watch many anime, so I guess I should watch some now.

"_sure! you can choose which one!"_ I also don't like making decisions most of the time.

Skype makes another beeping noise, "_are you sure you don't want to choose? what do you want to watch?" _

"_im sure, im sure!_" I think I kinda annoy people a bit when I let them choose everything for me. But, then again, I find myself annoying in general.

"_Um, soul eater? Have you watched that yet?" _Actually, that's probably one of the few animes I did watch, but I guess I don't mind re-watching it.

"_i did, but re-watching it is fine! i kinda forgot a lot of it anyway_"

Ten minutes pass by, then thirty, then an hour. I wonder what happened? It certainly shouldn't take an hour to look for an anime. I send another message, "_um... are you there?"_

I decide to search for the anime myself while I wait for her, I type 'crunchyroll' into the box on top of my browser. Maybe it's here. I type "Soul Eater" into the box and pressed the enter button.

Instantly, I think I'm about to throw up. It seems as though all the lights went out, and I stare into complete darkness. Why does it feel like I'm falling? Maybe I am actually falling? Panicking, I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling to pass.

I decide to open my eyes after a time, because the terrible feeling ended. I'm on the ground, but why? It is completely silent, except for the wind that blows occasionally. Rubbing my eyes, I decide to stand up, although I have a slight headache. Street lights illuminate the area as I look around.

Judging by the sky, it looks like it is early morning because the moon is about to set. Wait a minute... is that moon smiling? What the hell? Am I on drugs or something? Maybe this is just a dream? If it is, I hope I wake up soon. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, I decide to wait for a while and think of what to do.

My fingers type away incessantly at my laptop, creating yet another story I most likely won't finish. I've been told that everyone is like this, unhappy with everything they create. It seems strange to me though, that even when I create something of a quality that others like, I myself find it abhorrent.

I pause in my writing, and open Skype, eyes flitting over the names of those online in my contacts list. There isn't anyone I want to talk to at the moment, so I go to close it. A notifier pops up immediately after doing so, letting me know someone's online. 'Eevee' it reads. The username of a friend for a chorus group I'd joined the previous summer, and someone I talk to quite often.

"_yo eevee, I'm bored"_ I quickly type out a phrase I often use before waiting for her reply. Sometimes she doesn't reply immediately, but today it comes rather fast.

"_thats not good, im bored too" _It reads, a typical response. One, I've seen a few times before.

I grin as I type my next message, "_Well, we could watch some videos lol_"

"_ok! which videos, though?"_

I fold my hands together and rest my chin against them as I think. We could always exchange funny videos, or watch anime- Actually, that doesn't sound half bad.

I relay my thoughts to her, _"We could watch some anime or something? Unless you want to do something else?"_

She's actually not the type to watch anime too often, so I know she hasn't seen very much in the way of anything. If she says yes, I should ask what she has seen. I turn my head and watch my roommate's cat as she paces in front of the open window. It's raining out, and the sound of the downpour against the nearby tree has attracted her attention for the moment.

Skype notifies me of my friends reply with a slightly startling beep. I had begun to space out, but now my attention had returned in full.

"_sure! you can choose which one!" _She told me, and I frowned slightly in response before typing out a carefully worded reply.

"_are you sure you don't want to choose? whatdo you want to watch?" _

_"im sure, im sure!"_

"_Um,_" I began before taking a moment to think of a suitable title. I myself sort of wanted to rewatch an older anime, _"soul eater? Have you watched that yet?"_

"_i did, but re-watching it is fine! i kinda forgot a lot of it anyway_" she replies.

I bring the internet back up and open a new tab. I'm fairly certain it's not on Crunchyrol, but it doesn't hurt to check. I press the search button and then.

I plunge into darkness, my stomach dropping out from underneath me with a hard wave of nausea. My brain reels as it tries to understand what had happened, where I was, how I had gotten here.

Then the feeling is gone, replaced by pins and needles up and down my body as it recovers from a numbness I hadn't noticed. I'm on the ground now, legs bent underneath me in a way that's quickly growing uncomfortable, prompting me to stand. I'm shaky, and I feel as if I'm about to fall over, but I manage.

There's still a tinge of nausea, but I do my best to ignore it in favor of examining my surroundings. It's an alleyway of sorts, and a long one at that. Both ends curve out of my sight, leaving me with a strangely unnerving feeling. I had just dropped through something, and ended up somewhere I wasn't familiar with. Alone.

Keeping my left hand against the wall for support, I begin to walk, hoping that this direction will get me out faster.

-End: Chapter 1-

_SunsetGlory here again. As you might be able to tell, we're doing something a bit different in terms of a self insert. I hope that you'll be able to enjoy reading this!_

_This is Invisibleshinyeevee, and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the rest!_


End file.
